History
by styidiaa
Summary: "Baby you're so perfect, but he's the perfect one for me. I know that you're worth it, but something 'bout him gets to me." / kick one shot based off of olivia holt's new song, history


**Hey guys! So, since I am currently completely obsessed with Olivia Holt's new EP, I thought I'd write a Kick one shot based off of one the songs from it, so this was written! Just so you guys know, this is set after Kickin' It On Our Own, but Kim doesn't break up with Brett yet in this universe. Anyway, enjoy!**

X

Kim sighed as she bounced her leg against the seat she was currently sitting in.

She was waiting for her boyfriend, Brett, in the school's auditorium. The school's annual talent show was about to start, and she was participating this year.

Kim had wanted to break up with Brett for a while now, but never really got the courage to say so to him. But one night, she got inspiration for a song, and wrote all of her feelings about her and Brett -and someone else- down in a notebook, and she was going to perform it today, but she had to talk to Brett before she went on stage.

She originally went out with Brett because she and her friends had all lost contact with each other, and she realised that if they were never going to get their dojo back, she would have to get over Jack.

When they did get their dojo back, Kim didn't break up with Brett, because she had convinced herself that she really did like him, and that she was over Jack for good. Also, she was sure that Jack had no romantic feelings for her whatsoever, so she kept dating Brett.

But then, a couple of weeks ago, her and Jack almost had a moment, and that almost made her realise that she actually wanted a real moment. She wanted a million moments with him, if it was possible. So she sighed and accepted the fact that she was still completely in love with Jack Brewer.

Even if she didn't know how Jack felt about her, she knew it wasn't fair to keep Brett in a relationship that she didn't really see a future to.

So that brings her here, in Seaford High's auditorium, waiting for her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming in her direction, so she turned her head, but it wasn't Brett.

"Jack, hey. What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile on her face. She always seemed to be smiling around Jack.

"Well, I know you're singing tonight, so I came as moral support. How're you doing?" Jack asked with concern on his face.

"Honestly?" Kim asked, to which Jack nodded his head, so she continued, "I'm kind of nervous."

Jack scoffed, smiling, "Don't be, you'll do great."

Kim was about to say something back, but then she heard another pair of footsteps coming in her direction, so she turned the other way and saw Brett walking up to her, grinning.

"Hey babe!" He slightly yelled as he walked over, and Kim inwardly cringed, she hated that pet name coming from Brett. Maybe if it came from Jack- no Kim, now is not the time!

"Uh, I'm going to go grab a seat. Good luck!" Jack said before he walked off.

"So, maybe after the talent show, we can go grab a slice?" Brett asked hopefully, and Kim knew that it was now, or never.

"Uh, Brett, we need to… talk." Kim started, and when Brett nodded his head, gesturing for her to go on, she took a deep breath before she said what she had been wanting to say for ages now.

"I think we should break up." Kim shook her head at her choice of wording. "No, I know we should break up. It's just…" she trailed off as she tried to explain her reasoning.

"Hello Seaford High!" Principal Funderberk started as he walked onto the stage and everyone, including Kim and Brett, turned to look at him. "Welcome to our annual talent show. Let's get right to it shall we? First up, we have Kim Crawford!"

Well, if she was about to go on, this was perfect timing, so she turned to Brett and said, "You know what? Just, please stay and listen to the song I'm about to sing."

Kim then walked up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hey everyone! I'm Kim Crawford, and this is an original song I wrote, it's called History."

She nodded at the band, and then took a deep breath before she started to sing.

 _Sorry I don't really see this working out  
It's nothing you did  
I just can't do this right now_

 _No easy way to say this and I don't know how_  
 _It's nothing you did_  
 _But here goes letting you down_

 _Baby you're so perfect_  
 _But he's the perfect one for me_  
 _I know that you're worth it_  
 _But something 'bout him gets to me_  
 _Gets to me_  
 _All I need_  
 _Plus we got history_

 _I used to love him, he used to love me_ {at this point, Kim looked unsure, since she didn't actually know Jack's true feelings}

 _Yeah we go way way way way back_

 _We love love love like that  
Now I still love him and he still loves me _{again, Kim looked unsure of the last line} _  
Yeah we go way way way way back  
We love love love like that  
(go way way way way way way way way back)_

 _I didn't know it felt the way it did before_  
 _It's nothing I did_  
 _But now I guess I'm sure_

 _It's like we never ever really closed the door_  
 _It's nothing we did_  
 _But now our hearts want more_

 _Baby you're so perfect_  
 _But he's the perfect one for me_  
 _I know that you're worth it_  
 _But something 'bout him gets to me_  
 _Gets to me_  
 _All I need_  
 _Plus we got history_

 _I used to love him, he used to love me_ {at this point, Kim looked unsure, since she didn't actually know Jack's true feelings}

 _Yeah we go way way way way back_

 _We love love love like that  
Now I still love him and he still loves me _{again, Kim looked unsure of the last line} _  
Yeah we go way way way way back  
We love love love like that  
(go way way way way way way way way back)_

 _Baby you're so perfect_  
 _But he's the perfect one for me_  
 _I know that you're worth it_  
 _But something 'bout him gets to me_  
 _Gets to me_  
 _All I need_  
 _Plus we got history_

 _I used to love him, he used to love me_ {at this point, Kim looked unsure, since she didn't actually know Jack's true feelings}

 _Yeah we go way way way way back_

 _We love love love like that  
Now I still love him and he still loves me _{again, Kim looked unsure of the last line} _  
Yeah we go way way way way back  
We love love love like that  
(go way way way way way way way way back)_

 _I used to love him, he used to love me_ {at this point, Kim looked unsure, since she didn't actually know Jack's true feelings}

 _Yeah we go way way way way back_

 _We love love love like that  
Now I still love him and he still loves me _{again, Kim looked unsure of the last line} _  
Yeah we go way way way way back  
We love love love like that_

 _Yeah we go way way way way way way way way back._

As Kim finished off and the crowd applauded she smiled, thanked them and then walked down the steps and off the stage, and walked right up to Brett.

"So anyway Brett, I hope you understand, it's just, I still have feelings for someone else." Brett nodded and walked off, and Kim turned around and jumped at the sight of someone standing behind her.

"Jack! Uh, hey, shouldn't you be watching the next performer right now?" Kim then turned to see who was performing, and saw Milton playing the French horn while Jerry was trying to dance to the tune, and Eddie was doing the mambo.

"Yeah," Jack started, "I see all three of those things at the dojo every day, I'm fine with not watching it." Kim chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. Just this afternoon I was in the dojo and they were all practicing at the same time. I thought they were just practicing together, but not actually performing together." Kim said as she laughed.

"Yeah, well…" Jack trailed off, and then changed the subject, "so, what was that song all about? You said it was original, so it must have been based off of something, right?"

"Okay," Kim sighed, "I don't really want to admit it, but I may have just broken up with Brett through song. I just couldn't think of another way to explain it."

"Well, what you said after the song seemed to explain it." Jack said as Kim looked at him with a confused look on her face, until she realised what he meant, and then her eyes widened.

"Oh! You, uh, heard that?" Kim asked, slightly cringing while Jack nodded.

"I did." Jack confirmed while Kim wanted to climb into a hole and stay there forever. "Hey, instead of watching the rest of this talent show, do you want to go grab some pizza?"

Kim was slightly confused, so she said, "We're going to ditch the talent show just so we can go on an…" she trailed off.

"A date." Jack confirmed with a smile on his face, which made Kim smile as well as they walked out of the school together.

X

 **So, what did you guys think? Did you like the little nudges to Kickin' It On Our Own? Make sure to review and favourite! I love you guys!**


End file.
